campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Venus's Hairbrush
''...busting heads and ripping up nortal cities looking for our lost items. If we did that, New York would be destroyed everytime Aphrodite lost her hairbrush, and... (Excerpt from The Demigod Dairies by Hermes) '' ''This is a tale of the power Venus's hairbrush holds...and what happens when she loses it. (In more ways than one.) '' "The entire lands of America will be shaken- by the gods, who's to say the entire ''World ''won't be disrupted?" The dark figure asked his attendant sinisterly. He plucked up a bottle of wine and blew the dust off the label. "There's something the gods didn't go wrong with," he commented, pouring himself a glass. "To Dioynsus, the only god who truly did anything great." His attendant swallowed. "I don't agree." You see, the attendant was merely a demigod in capitivty. A slave, a servant for the High One. He'd been captured only a month ago and his training well...he still had problems with talking back. As long as the High One could subdue them and reinvent their minds, that would stop any rebellions from occuring. The High One turned, his flickering face changing from one horror to the next. "And why is that?" "You should leave demigods alone. We always win in the end. There is no story, no tale that did not end with the heroes prevailing as the outcome. We conquer. We live. We reign." The attendant, who was a sandy haired boy with bright green eyes cast his narrow gaze at his master. "I will not serve you any longer." He cast aside the clipboard he'd been holding and threw off the badge that read "Demigod in Training" from his T-Shirt. The High One seemed hardly surprised at all. In fact, he merely looked up for a moment before shaking his head sadly. "Such a pity Joshua. We could have used your skill, once your two months of training were complete. I could have made you a general on the front lines of battle." Joshua cracked his knuckles. The evil one flicked his wrist. Two horrible minotaurs appeared on either side of the demigod boy. They quickly grabbed his wrists and pinned them behind his back. "What is a fit punishment for a traitor?" The dark master stepped closer to Joshua. He lit up one hand with a ball of flames and poison. Joshua didn't answer his question, he lifted his chin in one last act of defiance. "I think...a little magic must be invovled. You will seduce Aphrodite. You will get into her chambers. You shall be the one to play out all my plans. A perfect punishment, for someone who was against it. Is it not?" Joshua's face flickered from confusion to understanding...then horror. "No." He whispered hoarsley. "Kill me. KILL ME." His voice was more urgent, more desperate. The evil one's plan was far too...evil. "Afraid not. But, as a special surprise you shall not know what your doing. I will turn you into a love sick animal. Somewhere in the back of your mind, your concsicence will beg you to stop, but you won't. My power is far greater than your will. You shall do everything I ask, just as your role of a servant entitles you." And with that, everything in Joshua's world blacked out. 03:20, December 18, 2013 (UTC)03:20, December 18, 2013 (UTC)03:20, December 18, 2013 (UTC)03:20, December 18, 2013 (UTC)03:20, December 18, 2013 (UTC)03:20, December 18, 2013 (UTC)03:20, December 18, 2013 (UTC)03:20, December 18, 2013 (UTC)03:20, December 18, 2013 (UTC)03:20, December 18, 2013 (UTC)03:20, December 18, 2013 (UTC)03:20, December 18, 2013 (UTC)03:20, December 18, 2013 (UTC)03:20, December 18, 2013 (UTC)03:20, December 18, 2013 (UTC)03:20, December 18, 2013 (UTC)03:20, December 18, 2013 (UTC)03:20, December 18, 2013 (UTC)03:20, December 18, 2013 (UTC)03:20, December 18, 2013 (UTC)03:20, December 18, 2013 (UTC)03:20, December 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm standing on a doorstep. The doorstep to Olympus. I don't know how I got here, but something tells me this is wrong. I watch as a hand- is that my hand?- reaches slowly up to touch the door knocker. My fingers curl around it, then slam it back down on golden gates. A loud melodious ringing can be heard, and the beautiful gates swing open. I hover for a moment, one foot starting to step onto the land that is Olympus. I...I don't want to do this...I...I have to do this. I seem to be having an internal battle but to my hororr, my left foot falls and my right one after. The moment I step in, a change settles over me. ''Find Aphrodite. '' Category:Fanfiction Category:SearchingforPaperTowns Category:Comedy fic